


Measure in Love

by vikingeggs



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Eggsy Unwin, Bisexual Tequila, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Musical References, Smut, eggsy is also very vocal during sex forgot to mention that, eggsy is salty over sherlock, i guess, mild dirty talk, possibly dry humor, sort of slow burn, stupid cowboy jokes, stupid egg jokes, tequila is a great cook, tequila was a theater kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingeggs/pseuds/vikingeggs
Summary: Eggsy and Tequila are great friends. Like, really they are! Of course, that's probably why Merlin and Harry decided it was best to have the Statesman housed with Eggsy until they could find him his own place to stay.Honestly, though? Things went way more uphill than originally expected for the both of them...





	Measure in Love

His new house was better than his flat back when he and his mum lived with Dean, but it wasn’t nearly as extravagant as Harry’s home had been when he stayed in it. It was okay though, he supposed, because he had the new place all to himself! Well… Actually, no he really didn’t. “It wasn’t exactly my choice to have Arthur and Merlin request you stay with me, bruv. Especially with my current divorce situation.” Eggsy said bitterly as he poured himself and his new roommate for the next two weeks a couple of drinks. His said roommate was was none other than Statesman’s Tequila. As soon as they secured a nice enough place for Tequila to stay in while in London, he would have to kick it with Eggsy, who wasn’t all too thrilled about the situation. Well, Eggsy and Tequila were good friends at this point, yeah, but he had this _really_ awkward sexual tension with the taller man(thankfully without him knowing) whilst in the middle of a fairly uncomfortable divorce between him and his, albeit only a week long of her being such, wife.

“Wasn’t exactly my choice either.” Tequila straddled the stool at Eggsy’s counter as he sat himself down right across from him, thankfully ignoring his bitterness about the entire situation. Tequila reached over to grab a glass, swirling the liquid in his hand curiously, then gave it a quick sniff and looking at Eggsy funny, “What is this stuff? I couldn’t quite read the bottle you had.”

“Ah, jus’ some cheap stuff I picked up the other night. Nothin’ special… I’m just trying to get rid of it so I don’t have to drink it anymore.”

Tequila glanced at him then down at the alcohol before drinking a little. He immediately gagged and set it down on the counter, “Eggsy, that’s some real bad shit. It’s probably gonna give ya stomach cancer.”

Eggsy shrugged, glugging down every last drop of his, then going for Tequila’s glass, which he _happily_ allowed Eggsy to have. “Well, it just inches me a bit more closer to that desired state of my life then, yeah?”

Tequila frowned and opened his lips to speak but Eggsy cut him off, holding up his finger “Can it, Jesse.”

“I was jus’ gonna say-”

“Nope. Come on, I’ll show you to your room.” He changed the topic and gestured for Tequila to follow, which he did, and led him up the stairs. “Alright, so. This here is your room. It’s right next to mine, so if you need anything just come ask me. I am literally only a door away.” He turned back down towards the end of the hall and walked over to the door at the end, “This is the bathroom. The only bathroom in the house with a shower, and it’s very nice so wipe up any water you get on the floor when you’re done taking a shower. The bathroom downstairs has a bathtub, which is also available but will likely be taken up by me usually after a mission.” Eggsy gestured to a door on the other wall beside the bathroom door, opening it, “You’ll find my towels on the top shelf, yours can go below mine, all the other shelves are for things like pillow cases, sheets, what have you.” Eggsy gave him a moment to look before closing the door and looking at him, “Anyways, that’s it.”

“Uh, thanks for the little tour?”

“Mhm. Yeah, no problem.” Eggsy headed back downstairs, speaking as he did, “Feel free to unpack and settle into your room or whatever. I don’t care.” Eggsy glanced back up at him from the bottom step then headed back to the kitchen.

Whilst Tequila got settled, Eggsy got… shitfaced. He really just needed to unwind, and drinking was his best outlet at the moment, well… until Tequila walked in and snatched the _horrible_ bottle of brandy that he’d been drinking from out of his hands.

“Hey! You fuckin’-”

“Suck it up, buttercup. I’m here to join you in your ‘nasty habit’ anyways, and help you finish off this terrible crap.” Tequila teased before he leaned back and put the bottle against his lips, tiling his head back with it. Eggsy watched him do this and his mouth went dry. As Tequila swallowed the last bit and started to put the bottle on the counter, Eggsy looked away.

“I um, I have some better stuff in my cabinet-”

“Nah, I got some of my own stuff from back home right upstairs.” Tequila said, smiling warmly at his friend, who was flushed a bit. Hopefully, Tequila assumed it was because he had been drinking.

There’s a long, silent pause and it gets very awkward.

“I um. Should I go get it?”

“Yeah- yeah you do that. I’ll um. I’ll pull out some leftovers for us to eat. Can’t exactly cook while I’m like this.”

“I can cook for us if you’d like?”

Eggsy is surprised but shakes his head, “Nah, its good, mate. I got it. I wanna eat what I have left over from yesterday anyways.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Tequila left Eggsy alone in the kitchen again, allowing him ample time to gather his wits and focus on getting out the food from the fridge.

Eggsy walked over to the fridge, opening it and looking inside it. The cool, brisk air from inside hit his face and he gave a pleased hum. He looked around and found leftover pasta salad and a tupperware container with some goose that Harry had brought to him the other day.

“Hey, I got the booze.”

The sound of Tequila suddenly being behind Eggsy made him jump slightly and hit his head on the inside of the fridge.

“Shit- ‘m sorry! Did I scare you?”

“Uh, yeah a bit. Don’t fuckin’ sneak up on me like that. I could’ve punched you!”

Tequila simply grinned at him and shrugged, “If you say so… Now come on. Pop that bird in the microwave and then we can get to eating and drinkin’, yeah?”

Eggsy had to admit. He really _did_ like that idea… Hopefully, he wouldn’t vomit when he was all done though.

*~*~*

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been so damn stubborn when I told you to not stand out in the rain like that!” Tequila scolded Eggsy, who groaned and rolled over in bed, covering his head with a pillow, “Now look at ya. You got yourself a head cold, maybe even the flu!”

“Yeah yeah, I get it, alright Jesse? No need to keep bickerin’ at me like you’re my mum.”

Tequila sighed heavily, “Don’t move out of bed. I’ll go make you somethin’ to eat.”

“You better not burn-”

“Eggsy, do yourself a favor and shut up. Just watch some TV or somethin’.”

Eggsy mumbled something as a response and Tequila left the room, allowing Eggsy to be alone in silence. He pulled the pillow off his head and sat up, thinking about what he would do until he came back. Well, Tequila said to watch television, but honestly? Eggsy wanted to fry his brain with video games.

He rolled onto his other side and reached for his bedside table, grabbing his controller and yawning. There was hopefully a game already in the console, because he didn’t want to get up and put one in. As Eggsy turned the television on with a remote and pressed down on the center button of his controller, Tequila walked back in, looking down at a little notepad in his hands, “Hey, how do you feel about chicken n’ dumplin’s?”

“Chicken-what-now?”

Tequila looked up at him, down at the controller, over at the TV, then back at Eggsy. He sighed heavily, walked over, and took the controller from him as he spoke, turning the console back off. “Chicken n’ dumplin’s.”

“The hell are chicken and dumplings?” he stared at the controller and tried to reach for it, but Tequila put it in the pocket of his jacket.

Admittedly, Tequila looked sort of annoyed at first, thinking Eggsy was just fucking with him when he asked that. Then Eggsy turned his head up to give him a funny look, confusion in his eyes. Eggsy _genuinely_ had no idea what he was talking about.

“Shit, you’re gonna get chicken n’ dumplin’s tonight, Eggsy. My momma’s special recipe too. Just for you. You’re gonna love it, trust me.”

Eggsy’s irritated mood changed when he saw a big grin come up on Tequila’s face and his negative attitude melted away and he nodded, “Alright then.” He said, “Hey, uh… Can you give me the controller back?”

“No.” He mussed up Eggsy’s hair with his hand, a big grin on his face, “But you can turn on the TV an watch something on there.

“Damn it.” Eggsy huffed, “Can’t blame me for trying’ though, right?”

“Nah, suppose I can’t.” Tequila said as he made his way out of the bedroom.

Eggsy sighed and leaned back lazily, changing the input on the TV and then flipping through the channels, mumbling something to himself absentmindedly. He stopped on BBC just in time to see a rerun of one of the older Sherlock episodes playing and quieted down.

“I’ll never bloody understand how this bastard manages to do such detailed observations of a crime scene without- fucking- it’s so stupid!” he rubbed his temples. “I sometimes have to work twice as hard to figure that shit out, even with the technology I get to use!” After Eggsy’s outburst though, he calmed down and relaxed significantly. Hell he started to fall asleep while watching television too. Eventually he did pass out.

Eggsy was woken up about thirty minutes into his nap, a gentle hand on his shoulder shaking him. The room was significantly warmer than it was earlier and the scent of something along the lines of chicken soup and other herbs hung heavy in the air. Eggsy mumbled something but was gently shaken again. He cracked open one of his eyes and looked up at the person trying to get his attention.

“Shit, Eggsy, you look worse. Sit up and take this.” He was greeted by Tequila’s friendly, worried tone, which was a good wake up call for Eggsy.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Tequila handed him the bowl of… whatever it is. It smelled fantastic, even with his stuffy nose.

As Eggsy lifted some of the food into his mouth with a spoon, Tequila felt his forehead and frowned, “Christ, you’re burnin’ up.”

“Uh, yeah, no shit Sherlock, I’m sick.” Eggsy sniffled and stuffed the spoon in his mouth. His eyes went wide and he looked up at Tequila. Eggsy takes a moment to chew the chicken and dumpling bits in his mouth, sipping straight from the bowl to wash it all down, “Jesse, what the fuck? Why haven’t you made food for me like this before? This is fantastic.”

Tequila laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I uh. You never really offered to let me use yer kitchen.”

“Well, you’re more than welcome to use it _again_.” Eggsy took another bite, very obviously enjoying it because he made a moaning noise when he put it in his mouth, humming as he chewed and swallowed. Eggsy melted into the mattress. “Thanks, bruv. You’re the fuckin’ guv’nor.”

Tequila laughed at him then shrugged, “Hey, you’re my friend. What else would I do besides try and help?”

Eggsy had to agree with him there. They _are_ friends. Why _wouldn’t_ he help him?

“So, what were ya watchin’ before you passed out, and _after_ you tried to scramble your brain?”

“Ah, jus’ Sherlock.” Eggsy sighed, “I know it’s lame, and it’s really bad for me to watch since I get so upset over it sometimes, but-”

“No worries, I watch it too!”

Eggsy looked at him in surprise as he continued to eat the food Tequila had provided him, “You watch _Sherlock_?”

“Well, yeah. I think it’s fairly enjoyable, actually. Especially with the way Sherlock and John’s relationship are portrayed in the show.”

Eggsy smiled, “Well in that case, if you don’t mind getting sick you should lay in bed with me and watch it until they stop playing the reruns for today.”

“Oh.” Tequila took a moment to process before he realized Eggsy was inviting him to watch it in bed with him, “Oh! Okay, uh. You sure? I don’t want to-”

“No, really Jesse, I don’t mind. It’ll be nice to share this time with someone for once.”

Tequila smiled at Eggsy then got up onto the bed. He didn’t climb under the covers, he just laid on top of the blankets next to Eggsy, who seemed more than happy to share his space with him.

“Did you hear about what Arthur and Merlin said?”

“Shit, what’d they say?”

“I’m gonna have to stay with you another month, unfortunately.”

_Fuck._

*~*~*

“Fucking hell Tequila, could you be any less subtle?!” Eggsy snapped at him quietly, glancing around the ballroom, tightening his grasp with his hands, which Tequila was holding while they danced the Sway, “You’re so lucky these people are gonna assume it’s because you’re an American.”

“Aw, gee thanks. Glad I can use the fact that I’m American as an excuse, Galahad.”

They turned into step besides one another, hands still linked as they kicked out their legs and backed up before Eggsy turned once again so he wasn’t facing Tequila.

Eggsy mumbled something incoherently at Tequila, a light blush coming up on his face.

“What was that?”

“Nothin’. I said you were a bloody git.”

“Figures.” Tequila rolled his eyes good naturedly and chuckled as Eggsy mumbled something else, this time more audible, making sure the other agent could hear him say it.

_“Sometimes I wanna kick your ass…”_

Tequila ignored the comment as they continued in rhythm to the music until Eggsy said something again. “Sorry, what? I wasn’t listening.”

“I said the target is moving, you dunce.”

“Where?”

“Northeast.” Eggsy glanced in the direction that their guy was moving and Tequila hummed.

“Alright. Let’s wait a minute then go after ‘im. Don’t wanna seem suspicious or nothin.”

“Yeah.”

The song finished off at that moment and Eggsy turned to Tequila. “Alright. Supposedly, there’s some extra rooms around here that guests can go to and have themselves naps or… _whatever_ in.” The _‘whatever’_ of course referred to sex, but Eggsy was a little too embarrassed to make it sound like that’s what they’d be pretending to look for a bedroom for. “Anyways, I was thinkin’ that we could follow the direction he went pretending to to look for a bedroom to do that in.”

Tequila couldn’t help but laugh, “Alright. Well, then lead the way.” He held his hand out to Eggsy, who reluctantly grabbed it and started to lead him down the corridor that the target had went down. Eggsy saw him turn a corner as soon as they made it in, and continued a bit faster, trying to follow as quietly as he could.

Then there was footsteps from down where he’d gone that were coming _towards_ to two of them. Eggsy had to act fast, his brain went blank and he panicked internally, not knowing what to do at that moment.

He suddenly felt himself being turned and pushed up against the wall. Tequila lifted him up, holding him in place by his arse and pressing their lips together. Eggsy was shocked, eyes wide. _What the fuck, what the bloody fucking fuck?!_ Then it hit him. Tequila was bloody _brilliant_.

Eggsy was all for it, wrapping his arms around his neck and moaning into the kiss. His eyes closed as the person came around the corner and paused to look at them both.

“Tch. Couples, I swear.”

They then continued on their way down the corridor, not giving the scene a second thought. Eggsy’s mind had gone blank though, and he continued to kiss Tequila. They only broke the kiss when the footsteps of the person had faded completely. Tequila pulled away from Eggsy, who almost went back in to continue kissing him, but then stopped himself.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Tequila apologized as he set Eggsy back down on his feet.

“No, it’s fine- that was the smartest thing you’ve done tonight, actually. Nice job on the quick thinking, really. That person totally just overlooked us and thought we were a couple.” Eggsy said, his face flushed a light pink from the heat of the moment.

Tequila grinned, “Aw, thanks! I been waitin’ on a compliment all night from you.”

Eggsy reached for his hand again, much more reluctant than before, then led Tequila around the corner and down the hall. There was 3 doors ahead and he wasn’t sure which their guy had gone in. _Shit_.

“I got this.” Tequila said, going to each of the doors and putting his ear against all three to listen. To their delight, it was the one at the very end, and he motioned for Eggsy to come over. “Come on, then. This is the one… I can hear him talkin’ on the phone on the other side.

“Alright. Good. Let’s get to it then, yeah?” Eggsy turned the knob slowly and opened the door just a crack. He squinted into the room and saw the guy in front of a desk on the phone. His back was turned to the door, so he couldn’t see Eggsy, thankfully. Eggsy looked down at his watch and switched the setting to anesthesia and shot a dart at him as he hung up the phone. He slapped his hand to the back of his neck then fell forward onto the desk.

“Nice job, Galahad.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy grinned and went into the room with him, closing the door behind them.

Eggsy walked up to the unconscious man and reached in his pocket, going through it and finding the thumb drive that they’d come for. When he turns, he hands it over to Tequila, who slips it into his own pocket, “Alright, now let’s get the hell out of-”

Eggsy’s cut off abruptly as Tequila grabs him and pulls him into his arms, leaning down and catching his lips in another kiss. Eggsy gasps through it then closes his eyes, letting out a confused, but _totally fucking into it_ , hum. What the _fuck_ ? What the actual _fuck_ this time? Was this fucking happening? Unprovoked? No reason other than to fucking _kiss_ him? This was fucking _unreal_. It couldn’t be happening, but it was.

Tequila then pulled away, looking down at him. He pauses for a moment, before realizing what he’d just done. “Aw, shit, ‘m so sorry Eggsy, I don’t-”

“Shut up.” Eggsy hissed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into another kiss. He moved his lips just to be centimeters away from his after a moment, “Let’s get the hell out of here now, yeah?”

Tequila stares down at Eggsy before nodding. Eggsy grabbed his hand, leading him to the window in the room and looking out to make sure nobody was around before climbing out through it with Tequila close behind.

*~*~*

As soon as they’d arrived at HQ, they went through debriefing with Harry and Merlin before being sent back on their way home to rest up for a couple days. There hadn’t even been much said between the two of them besides a couple words, asking what the other would like to eat for dinner and such, and it seemed the two of them both had something else on their minds when they’d left, which was quite similar in content.

Now, Tequila shoves Eggsy up against a wall as soon as the two take one step into his house. Eggsy makes a needy, helpless noise as Tequila lifts him up once more effortlessly and kisses him. His hands wander for something to grab on, finally managing to find purchase on Tequila’s shoulders as he reaches down and cups his arse.

Eggsy lets out a long, drawn out moan as Tequila grinds into him against his wall.

“Fuck, Jesse.” Eggsy breathed, gasping as Tequila drags his teeth along his jaw and his his earlobe, tugging gently.

“Eggsy.” Tequila whispered, “God- Eggsy.”

Eggsy is bringing his hand around to Tequila’s front, clumsily unbuttoning the white dress shirt he wore. Eggsy lets out another moan again, as Tequila grinded into him again, sucking a dark circle into his neck.

“Fuck, yes, please.” Eggsy pleaded, “I want you, Jesse. I need you. I need you so bad.”

Tequila pulled away from sucking on Eggsy’s neck and whispered in his ear, “You can have me. I can be yours.” He nipped his ear and Eggsy whined, rutting against him desperately.

“My bed. _Now_.” Eggsy demanded.

Tequila obeyed, sweeping him into his arms bridal style with a grunt and carrying him upstairs to Eggsy’s bedroom.

Eggsy wetted his lips with his tongue and Tequila set him on his feet once inside. Eggsy discarded his socks and shoes, and Tequila did the same. He was shoved back onto the bed, and Eggsy sat on his lap, kissing him as they quickly stripped their clothes. Eggsy kissed him roughly, his hands coming up and raking through Tequila’s hair.

Tequila let out a low moan, running his hands down Eggsy’s bare back, grabbing his arse and giving a firm squeeze. Eggsy gasped, making a noise that sounded like a growl as he pushed Tequila down onto his back. He leaned over him, whispering low to him, “Hope you’re ready for one hell of a ride, cowboy.” His town, although gravelly, was also somehow silky smooth as he slowly went down along Tequila’s body, leaving a trail of kisses. Eggsy grinned at a gasp he drew from him when he wrapped his hand around his cock. He licked the head slowly, pressing his tongue against the slit and dragging his fingers very gingerly up and down the shaft. Tequila breathed heavily at the sensation.

“Fuck, Eggsy.”

Eggsy simply hummed then planted his hand on his stomach as he slowly went down on Tequila’s cock. He almost gagged then adjusted himself. He closed his eyes and brought his head back up, tongue scraping up against the bottom of his cock.

Tequila reached down, grasping at Eggsy’s hair as he bobbed his head. “Fuck, yes. Yes, Eggsy. _Yes_.”

Eggsy finally came off, breathing heavy and saliva dripping down his chin, “Nn… ’m so fuckin’ ready to hear all the noises you make when you’re balls deep in me, Jesse. Like I _belong_ to you.”

Tequila grinned and Eggsy made his way back up to Tequila’s face, kissing him again. He knew Tequila could taste himself, and the dirty bastard was so hungry for those kisses Eggsy had to offer that he grabbed Eggsy’s face and kept him there, kissing him until they were out of breath.

Eggsy reached for his nightstand, fumbling through the drawer to try and find the lube and condoms. _Fuck, where was it?_

Eggsy was about to panic, when he felt the crinkly wrapper of a condom in his hand. “Got it!” He withdrew his hand and put the condom on the bed before he reached back in to find the bottle he was looking for. He managed to retrieve it and pull it out, then gasped and dropped it on the bed next to Tequila in surprise. He lets out a long drawn out moan, feeling him toy with his hole.

“Fuck, Jesse…”

Tequila grinned at the reaction and grabbed the lube. “That’s the plan, right? ‘Fuck Jesse’?”

Eggsy laughed breathily as he watched Tequila slick his fingers and reach under him. “Absolutely.” Tequila pressed a cold finger up against his hole, pressing in slowly. Eggsy whimpers and moans, “Ah, oh fuck.” He bites his lip. He’d imagined Tequila fingering him like this before while wanking off a few times, but he never imagined it would feel like _this_. “Oh, that’s- your finger’s bigger than mine, so- it’s-”

“A tight fit? Yeah it is.” Tequila admired, licking his lips so they weren’t dry and looking at Eggsy.

Eggsy leaned back slightly, bracing himself on the mattress and panting softly.

“Fuck my finger, Eggsy. I’ll add more as ya loosen up.”

Eggsy bit his lip at the instruction and rolled his hips experimentally. He whined and did it again, absolutely _loving_ the way it felt as he got himself off on Tequila’s hand.

“Oh my god-”

“That’s right, baby. Just like that. Keep it up.” Tequila watched Eggsy’s body as he kept pushing onto his finger. It was then Tequila added another, wiggling them both around and drawing a happy sob from Eggsy.

“Oh, fuck yes-”

Tequila moved his fingers around searchingly, trying to find his prostate. When his fingers did, he drew an absolutely _filthy_ moan from Eggsy, who tensed and cursed right afterwards.

“Fuck you don’t want me to cum now do ya?”

“That depends, you into bein’ milked like that?”

Eggsy moaned at the thought, “Fuck, _yes_ , but we can save that for _later_ you dirty bastard-”

 _Later_ . Eggsy meant it too. He wanted to do this again, and again, and again. He wanted to have him in bed, holding him every day. _Fuck_ , Eggsy wanted to be with him. He really did.

Tequila could hear the sincerity in his voice, even through arousal, and added one last finger, twisting and turning around in Eggsy, who whined and brought his fist to his face, biting down and breathing heavily. He shuddered as Tequila managed to spread all his fingers. He was so bloody ready for him.

Eggsy reached down of the condom, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth.

“Ready Egg-”

“Hell yes.” He gasped softly, lifting off of his fingers and going between Tequila’s legs. He rolled the condom down his cock and made a grabby hand at Tequila to pass the lube. He seemed confused.

“The lube, Jesse.”

“Oh, sorry.” He laughed and passed it to him.

Eggsy squirted a generous amount on his hand and slicked him up, biting his lip. “Oh, fuck… This…”

Tequila stayed silent as he watched Eggsy climbed back over Tequila.

“I’m ready for that ride now, Eggsy.”

Eggsy grinned and slowly began to slide down Tequila’s cock, gasping softly as he managed to go all the way down. Eggsy whined, swaying his hips on Tequila before leaning down and kissing him. Eggsy pinned his hands above his head, entwining their fingers as he started at a slow pace. The two of them moaned into each others’ mouths in unison. Eggsy’s pace set up to go faster and Tequila freed his hands from his grasp, grabbing onto his waist to hold onto him. Eggsy immediately reached for Tequila’s face when they let go of each others’ hands. His fingers glided through his hair, gripping tightly.

“Fuck- fuck- Jesse.” H groaned.

Tequila then stopped Eggsy, rolling over so Eggsy was on his back under him. Eggsy looked up at Tequila with glassy eyes and wet lips. “Jesse?”

“Eggsy, I…” he leaned down, kissing his throat and licking, before sucking another hickey into it. The mood had suddenly mellowed when Tequila switched positions. The moment was much more tender and personal like this.

“Oh, god, Jesse.” Eggsy breathed closing his eyes.

“I love you. I’ve loved you for so damn long.”

“Oh, Jesse.” Eggsy opened his eyes again to look at him. The look Eggsy had was just so smitten, and the smile on his face meant the world to Tequila. “Kiss me you big idiot.”

Tequila grinned and kissed him, reaching down and entangling their fingers again, bringing their hands up as Tequila fucked into Eggsy slowly. His pace deep and slow, rolling into his lover like nothing but this moment mattered. Eggsy was all for it, too, arching his back, breathing Tequila’s name desperately.

“Faster, please, faster.” Eggsy gasped.

Tequila did as asked, going faster for Eggsy.

“Oh god, please harder.”

Tequila did what Eggsy wanted, thrusting into Eggsy harder and making him moan loudly.

“Fuck! Jesse!”

Eggsy arched his back again, moaning shamelessly with Tequila, who bit and sucked at Eggsy’s shoulder and neck, being sure to leave marks. Eggsy was _his_ . Eggsy was _his_ lover now. Not anyone else’s.

Eggsy practically screamed when he came, fucking back on Tequila’s cock as he tensed and trembled. Tequila was gasping, holding onto Eggsy’s hands for dear life as he went over the edge, shaking slightly. Then, the two of them relaxed. Eggsy couldn’t help but smile and turn to a fit of laughter, letting go of Tequila’s hands and throwing his arms around him, burying his face in his neck.

Tequila grinned at how happy Eggsy was, and Eggsy looked up at him with big blue eyes. “I love you too, good lord.”

Tequila pulled out of Eggsy, who winced.

“Oof, but damn am I gonna be sore.”

He laughed at Eggsy softly, “Yeah, that’s what happens when you’re fucked in the ass.”

“Well… Did this count as a fuck, or as making love?” Eggsy hummed, tone teasing.

Tequila sputtered, “We-well, I uh- I-”

Eggsy grinned and pinched his cheek playfully, “I’m fuckin’ with ya. This was a bit of both, I guess.”

Tequila gave him a sort of crooked smile and flopped down onto the bed beside him pulling off the condom and tying it off at the end.

“So, how’s about a shower then, cowboy?”

“I’d be more than happy to join ya.” He said, leaning over as he kissed Eggsy, “But where do I throw this away?”

Eggsy snorted. “There’s a waste basket under my bed.”

“Thanks.”

*~*~*

After a quick shower, Tequila and Eggsy changed the sheets, Eggsy disappointed that he probably ruined the silk with his cum, and Tequila grinning smugly at his proof of success.

“I’d wipe that grin off your face, if I were you.” Eggsy said as he tossed his sheets into a laundry basket.

“Why? ‘Cause it’s embarrassin’?” Tequila found his boxers on the floor and pulled them on

“Yes!” He started to go through his dresser then found a pair of pajama pants, slipping them on with a huff

“Well, nobody’s here. Nothin’ to be embarrassed about.” Tequila came up behind Eggsy and wrapped his arms around him.

Eggsy paused, then sighed, “No, there isn’t.” He smiled and closed his eyes, allowing Tequila to hold him. He then lifted him and caused him to make a loud squeal, “Ah! Jesse! What the hell!”

Tequila carried him to the re-made bed and dropped him into it.

“Ugh, you asshole!”

“Well, I certainly do have one.” He climbed into bed with him, pulling the blankets so they covered them both. Eggsy huffed in annoyance, but snuggled up to Tequila.

“You’re insufferable…”

“I know… Hey, wanna watch one of my favorite movies with me?”

Eggsy thinks about it, eyeing his new boyfriend, “Well, that depends. You don’t mean one of those triple X films, do ya? Because I don’t think I can handle another ogasm tonight.”

Tequila laughed, “Nah. It’s not. It’s a good movie, promise.”

“Oh alright, put it on.”

While Tequila searched it up on Eggsy’s TV, he reached down over the side of the bed and grabbed Tequila’s hat.

“What’re ya doin’?” he asked, laughing as Eggsy put the hat on his own head.

He flicked the hat up slightly, grinning at Tequila. Eggsy gave probably one of the most well done, as well as stereotypical, impressions of a southern accent Tequila has probably ever heard.

“Well, pardner… I’m jus’ admirin’ m’ boyfriend’s possessions, is all. Is that not allowed?”

Tequila laughed and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I like that.” Tequila rubbed his shoulder affectionately.

“Like what? The accent or-”

“When you say boyfriend.”

Eggsy snorted and pressed his face into Tequila’s neck with an amused laugh. This caused Tequila’s hat to fall off his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“So? I always have been.”

“Very true.” Eggsy murmured, turning his head towards the television in surprise when he suddenly heard the familiar chords to a song. “Are we watching…” When Eggsy’s eyes land on the screen, the musical Rent is on the TV, playing the opening song, _Seasons of Love_.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear..._

“Babe, you like musicals? You like _this_ musical?”

“Yeah… I was sort of a theater kid, back in highschool… Before I dropped out.”

Eggsy smiled and laid his head on his chest.

“I was in a couple durin’ my time in the drama department an’ all… despite my pops bein’ mad about it and sayin’ it was queer… hell, who cares about it bein’ queer, though?” He smiled, looking down at his boyfriend. Eggsy looked back up at him and Tequila smiles down at him. “Fuck ‘im though. He’s dead. I’m queer. I’m happy. I probably got more ass than he ever did anyways.”

Eggsy laughed at that comment. “Think we should tell Harry and Merls they don’t need to find you your own place?”

“Maybe…”

 _How about love?_ The lyrics to the song go on softly in the background and Tequila leans down, pressing one more kiss to his lips, just taking in the moment. Letting Eggsy know how much he means to him that moment with one kiss.

_How about love?_

Eggsy strokes Tequila’s cheek gingerly with his thumb, smiling against his lips.

_How about love?_

Tequila pulls back and puts his forehead against Eggsy’s, holding his face like he’s all he has left.

_Measure in love…_

**Author's Note:**

> the dance they did earlier in this fic was the Sway, which can be found here: https://youtu.be/ZkYnEEqINSY


End file.
